


Sunrise

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Some domestic fluff featuring a post-war Shep and Traynor.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidhead/gifts).



Shepard watched the waves break the shore as the sun crept over the horizon. Sleep was still something elusive, despite the war being long over. She knew Sam needed her sleep, so she slipped out and watched the sunrise and let the cool breeze brush over her skin. The salty scent of the sea was muted in the twilight before dawn, only a few die-hard joggers were daring to come out. A shiver shook her and she tightened the blanket around her. The greys and deep blues were beginning to fade into a brilliant pink and pastel orange. Shepard heard the door open and the soft footfalls that signaled company was coming. A soft smile played on her lips as she felt Sam’s arms slip around her shoulders and a gentle kiss press against her hair.

“You should have woken me up. I don’t mind watching a sunrise with you Jane.” Samantha murmured as she rested her cheek against the top of Shepard’s hair. The floral smell of Jane’s shampoo tickled her nose but was a reminder that she was here with Sam. Shepard spread the blanket and hooked an arm around Samantha’s waist to pull her onto her lap. Traynor laughed as she snuggled in close as Shepard drew the huge fleece blanket around them both. The comforting feel of Shepard’s heartbeat under her head and the warmth that radiated from her was all Samantha needed. The chaos after the war and the uncertainty if Shepard would return to her had been so soul numbing. When the Normandy had arrived back on Earth and they’d heard from Admiral Hackett that Shepard had been found alive, Samantha thought her heart would stop. Joy had flown through her at the news, but also anguish because Shepard’s wounds had been so severe. Steve had made sure she’d made it to the hospital that Shepard was in, one of the few intact ones left from the Reaper invasion. The doctors hadn’t been hopeful that Jane would walk again. _Those doctors certainly didn’t know who they were talking about did they Shepard?_ Traynor thought as she felt Jane’s chin rest on her head.

“I know you need your sleep. It’s still difficult adjusting to a _normal_ sleep schedule again. You know how Joker liked to interrupt.” Sam laughed as she remembered Joker’s rather timely interruptions. Shepard swore he’d done it on purpose but Traynor hadn’t been so sure. He’d finally admitted it to her that he did it to rile Shepard up on purpose. It had been during one of his visits to the hospital while Shepard was recovering. The old crew came to visit every now and then, when their lives allowed them. _Or they wanted a free beach vacation._ Traynor felt the smile curl on her lips from the thoughts running through her mind.

“Hey, like I’d miss watching a sunrise with you.” Traynor tilted her head and curled one hand in Shepard’s hair to bring her down for a kiss. Their lips met with gentleness, Sam was ever cautious with Shepard. Jane tightened her hold on Traynor as she angled her head for a deeper kiss, but Sam eased back. “No Jane. You heard the doctor. No rigorous activity until you get the all clear.” Sam bit her lip to hold back the giggle as she saw Shepard’s face. Lips drawn in a thin line, eyes flashing with frustration, and her brows furrowed as grumpiness settled in.

“A woman saves the entire freaking galaxy and a damn doctor tells me that I can’t kiss my wife.” Shepard grumbled as she tugged Traynor in closer and rested her chin back on top of Traynor’s head to avoid temptation. Sam laughed at the petulance threaded through Jane’s voice, just like a small child denied a treat. The comparison brought Traynor back to the news she’d received yesterday.

“Well, I do have some good news.” Traynor told her. Jane grumbled something about it better be from her doctors telling her it was okay to kiss her again. “No. The adoption papers were approved.” She felt Shepard tense and peered up cautiously. There was a sheen of tears in those deep green eyes and Jane turned her head quickly. Sam pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, understanding that it was difficult for Shepard. A year ago, Shepard thought she’d be sacrificing her life to save the galaxy. Now she had a wife and would have a family soon. The very things Shepard had never let herself imagine when she’d first began on the journey to fight the Reapers.

“You.” Jane swallowed past the lump in her throat. The burning there was one of longing and she wanted to let the tears go. She hadn’t imagined ever having children, never dared to dream. She’d come from some messed up circumstances, but when she’d first fallen for Sam… She’d seen a reflection of a normal life with the white picket fence. It had been something that had knocked the breath out of her, and now she had it. The only thing missing was the barking ball of fur, but Shepard knew that wasn’t far away. The litter of puppies were almost weaned and she planned to surprise Samantha for her birthday in a few weeks with one. “You are the most amazing woman. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Her arms pulled Traynor in close and she pressed a kiss to her temple. “I love you.”

“And I love you. More than I ever thought possible.” Samantha murmured as she rested her head against Shepard’s shoulder. They settled in to watch the sun as it banished the darkness of the night with its brilliant hues. Shepard thought it ironic that Sam had done much the same for her. A sparkling ray of sunshine that had helped banish the demons in Jane’s past.


End file.
